Flurry vs. Booster
This is the sixteenth battle in Season 1. The Boxing Match-Up The Battle Roy: Man, I should never have let Bowser catch me destroying Ludwig's stuff! I missed the last match and I'm running late for this one. I hope those dumbbells have enough brains to collect the ticket fees! Toad: Here's my ticket. Sledge Bro: Are you sure you didn't just draw this? Toad: …Yup. Sledge Bro: Oh, well come right in then! Booster: Here I come! Sledge Bro: Halt! No one comes in without a ticket! Booster: But- Sledge Bro: Get him! A team of Sledge Bros grab Booster and throw him high into the sky. Kamek: Ladies and somewhat gentle men! Welcome one and most of all to Roy's Boxing Arena, the place to go if you want to get mugged! Peach: Hey! That's my purse! Bandit: So? You should have read the "stealing allowed" sigh before you came in here. Another Bandit tries to steal something. Karma: Don't even think about it. Kamek: This promises to be an exciting battle! Our returning champion just needs one more victory to go the distance! Let's give a round of applause for Flurry! Nobody claps except for Kamek, Flurry, and Mario. Kamek: Er… there is a challenger today, but I don't see him anywhere. I wonder if he has forfeited! Flurry is so strong, it makes others quiver! Booster falls through the ceiling into his corner, smashing through the wooden floor. Booster: That was wild! Kamek: It seems our challenger has arrived! Please give it up for Booster! Daisy: Oh, I give up! She gives all her stuff to Luigi, who is trying to mug her. Booster: Bring it on! Flurry: Cool! Kamek: And here comes Pokey to start the match! Pokey: Fight. Kamek: And they're off! Flurry is off to his slow start as usual, but slow may be good enough right now because it doesn't look as if Booster is doing anything. Booster: Hey! That's that girl from the sky! Come to me, my love! Peach: Eek! Save me, Mario! Mario: Is the fight over yet? Kamek: Now Flurry has his speed going, and he's doing laps around Booster, who appears to be doing some sort of weird jumping up and down attack with no effect. Oh! Flurry has kicked Booster to the floor, but he is right back up. He seems disoriented; he's facing the wrong way. Booster: Hey Snifits, how am I doing? Snifit 1: Very good, sir. Snifit 2: Couldn't be better! Snifit 3: Uh… yeah. Booster: Good, because I still want that beatle! Kamek: This doesn't look good for Booster, whose attacks have all proved ineffective. Flurry is racing towards him with a skate out toward him and… what is this?! Booster has suddenly boarded a train and is whizzing around the ring! Booster: Choo choo! Choo choo! Flurry: Cool! Kamek: Flurry is going to have to work hard to avoid the train- well, isn't that nice? Flurry has hopped aboard the train and they are riding around together! Booster: Get off my train! Wah! Kamek: Now Booster swerves hard to the right, and the train tips over. Too bad, that looked like a fun ride. Now Booster and Flurry are on the floor… but Flurry is up and he's pinned Booster! Flurry rose from the floor and slided over Booster, who does not seem able to get up! Booster: Woah, now those clouds remind me of something! Kamek: And here comes Pokey for a ruling! It looks like this match is over. Pokey: …Where's Flurry? Kamek: Huh? Peach: Huh? Luigi: Huh? Booster: Huh? Mario: Zzz… Flurry is nowhere to be seen. Kamek: It seems… it seems that Booster's hot temper melted Flurry! What an amazing come from behind victory! Booster melted Flurry, and this match is over! Booster: It's time for a wedding! Peach runs out of the arena. Kamek: Congratulations, Booster! Who will you battle next week? Suddenly, Roy storms into the arena. Roy: Stop everything! Kamek: Well, we have a surprise guest! Roy: Did Flurry win? Kamek: Er… well… Roy: Grr… Kamek: He's not complaining! Roy: That's good. Listen up! It's time for a special match! Everyone Else: Aw… Roy: Shut up! They'll be four fighters next week, and the ticket price will be eight times higher. Ludwig: …Ok. Roy: And attendance is mandatory. Mario: Woohoo! Kamek: So there you have it. Booster won an incredible battle, and next week is special. Good night! Category:Roy's Sports Hall